


The Fall

by greensaleen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensaleen/pseuds/greensaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean fell in love quickly, but they fell apart even quicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this piece, it is currently a wip, feedback is appreciated :)

    And maybe it was just an accident, maybe Castiel just took a different path. Maybe it started with a single action and everything else followed like ripples in a pond. Maybe this would’ve never happened if Castiel hadn’t done something. Maybe this would be different of Castiel _had_ done something.

 

   Or maybe this was how is was supposed to start. Maybe this was destiny and since Castiel wasn’t acting upon it, fate just threw him into this mess and said, “deal with it.” And maybe Castiel had no say in the events that had happened. And maybe this wasn’t his fault. And maybe this was for the better.

  
   But Castiel knew that this wasn’t meant to be. Castiel knew the universe was seldom so cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this i love you shhhh


End file.
